The present invention relates to a rotary printing press.
Rotary printing presses usually comprise a number of printing units arranged in series and through each of which a continuous strip of paper for printing is fed along a given route by a number of feed rollers, at least some of which are powered. On each printing unit, one of the feed rollers, known as the pressure roller, provides or brining the paper strip into contact with a printing cylinder inside the unit.
The pressure roller on each unit presents supporting means enabling it to be raised or lowered according to the operating stage and comprising a rubber jacket for flexibly pressing the paper strip on to the printing cylinder.
For ensuring troublefree performance of the pressure rollers and, consequently, correct printing, the pressure rollers must be serviced and the jacket replaced regularly.